The Mystery Girl
by FireWolfGoddess
Summary: When a new girl from Japan moves to peaceville, Grojband think she is just a normal Japanese girl. But is she hiding something that could destroy Grojband? Find out in this Fan Fic. I might change the rating depending on how scary I want to be. Also there will be CoreyxLaney in this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's. You know how in most of my stories, I use POV's?, well that's not happening today, it gets kinda boring using all my stories with POV's just saying and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The new Girl

Laney sighed with happiness as the blue haired guitarist entered the classroom. " Hey Core" Said Laney, rather quietly. "Hey Lanes, you seen Kin or Kon yet?" Asked Corey. Laney shook her head. Corey just shrugged. For a few seconds, the two friends eyes locked. The truth is, they both had a crush on each other. They would have told each other, but they both worried the other didn't like them.

Corey's gaze eventually went away from the red haired bass player when the teacher settled everyone. Just at that point, Kin and Kon entered, walking over to Corey and Laney. "Good morning class, today I would like to introduce a new student from Japan to the class" The teacher said. After she said that, a girl walked up next to the teacher. She had blue hair, not like Corey's kind of darker and brown eyes. "Class, this is Ukimei. Now I need someone who knows a bit of Japanese to help her out" The teacher said. Laney would of raised her hand (She knew a bit of Japanese) but wasn't very sure about what this girl was like. But when the Newmans raised their hands, hers shot up. The thought of the Newmans having another girl as a band member would of made our band attack them.

"Okay, Laney, you can help her out and maybe teach her a bit of English language" The teacher said, Leading Ukimei to the table the band was sitting on. Laney tried to remember some of her Japanese, she'd only done it for one year.

"Kon'nichiwa (Hello), Watashi wa Laney Desu (My name is Laney)" Laney said in Japanese, bowing her head. Ukimei bowed her head back and introduced herself. Laney thought that she would see if she knew any English language. "Do you speak any English?" Laney asked, using some sign language. "Only little bit" Ukimei whispered. Laney smiled and said "These are my friends, Kin, Kon, and Corey". Ukimei nodded, meaning she understood. The boys smiled at their new friend.

Most of the time, Laney used sign language, well tried to, while talking to Ukimei, but also taught her some English. By the end of the day, Ukimei had learned plenty of English. Well, at least enough for her to understand what everyone was saying. "Hey, Ukimei before you go, you wanna hear some music?, we are a band together" Corey said. Ukimei gave a small smile. "Okay, but only for little bit" Ukimei replied. Corey and the twins smiled excitedly. They would actually get someone who weren't the groupies listening to them. They grabbed their instruments and started playing

Of Monsters And Men: Little Talks

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even dress myself  
It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

When they finished the song, Ukimei looked like she was hypnotized. "That was... AMAZING" Ukimei exclaimed. "Amazing? HA more like boring" A voice said in the distance. Corey turned around to see Carrie and her band staring at them evilly." Newmans" Laney said. "Wait till she hears our songs, she will love us more than you" Lenny as they walked away. When the four friends turned around, Ukimei was gone. They were confused. Where did she go?...

**So. Where did Ukimei go?**

**Laney: Will the Newmans ever try to take Ukimei from us?**

**Corey: Doubt it**

**Me: Find out next time!**


	2. Ukimei's Past

"I mustn't be late" Ukimei said to herself as she ran outside the school gates. It was about a 10 minute walk to her 'home' and if she was late getting home, she would be in BIG trouble.

When she finally made it, she was exhausted. she sadly sighed and went to the front door. *Hope I'm not late* She thought. She opened the door and stared into the empty room. in fact, that's all there was to the house. Just one single room with a small mattress and a table with some food on it. Ukimei grabbed her phone and scrolled down the phone numbers and found the one that said 'The Boss'. She dialed the number and put it to her ear as she waited for it to answer:

"**Did you find them?" The voice asked**

**"Yes, but I don't want to hurt them they're so nice" Ukimei replied.**

**"Okay then. I guess you won't mind something happening to your sister then"**

**"No of course not I just... Fine I will get rid of them"**

**"Good...Remember do as you are told, or you, your sister and the rest of this meat pile are destroyed"**

**"Yes I understand...G'orb". With that, she hung up the phone to the Orb Experienced band singer. How she met the Orb Experienced, was the worst day ever**

***Flash Back***

**Ukimei and her younger sister, Asami were out on the streets rummaging around the garbage cans for any food in the streets of Japan. They had been alone for years and only had each other. Until they saw the U.F.O and ran towards it, curious of what was in it. Well, Asami was curious and Ukimei was running after her to stop her. She didn't want her only family get taken.**

**Asami was right in front of the U.F.O when Ukimei ran up to her. "Asami" Ukimei started to say, but they were both knocked out and sucked into the U.F.O.**

**When Ukimei woke up, The Orb experienced were right in front of her eyes. When she saw her sister still a sleep and tied up, she tried to scream but was tied up and had some rags across her mouth. "Calm down meat pile" One of the Orbs said.**

**Ukimei started to calm down but she had tears running down her face. "If you want you and your sister to live, you must help us" G'orb said. Ukimei quickly nodded her head. G'orb showed her a photo of Grojband. "These 4 are known as Grojband, our mortal enemies'. Your job is to get rid of them. PERMINENTLY" G'orb said evilly. Ukimei hesitantly nodded her head. "You will only get your sister back, once you've completed your job" G'orb said untying Ukimei.**

**After about 30 minutes, Ukimei was dropped off at a 1 room house in PeaceVille, determined to get her sister back.**

***End of Flashback***

**Ukimei sighed as she had that awful memory. She walked over to the table and grabbed a photo of her and Asami hugging each other just before they lost their parents and were forced to live on the streets. A tear rolled down Ukimei's face as she laid down and closed her eyes, crying herself to sleep.**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW Asami is going to be my own Japanese OC so it's not actually me. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I'm back!. Now we can continue on this story. But I might be slow getting updates on my stories cause I'm moving houses. Anyway, enough about me! let's start!**

The sound of the alarm rang in Laney's ear, as she woke up to sun pouring into her pink walled room. _ugh why did I make my room pink?_ she thought. She had a memory of it being black walled, but changed it pink so the guys would know she is a girl, but they just laughed for the next week.

When she got up, she did her daily routine for a weekend. Shower, get changed, brush hair, put on makeup, and eat breakfast before going to band practice. Before leaving, she got a text from Corey.

_"Hey Lanes, you got Ukimei's phone number right?"_

_"Yeah, how come?"_

_"We should invite her over, you know, get to know her better"_

_"Sure thing Core, I'll call her"_

Laney went through her contacts and found Ukimei's number. She dialed it and waited for an answer.

_"Hello? who is this?"_

_"Hey Ukimei, it's me Laney, from school"_

_"Ah yes, hi Laney"_

_"Me and the boys were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today?"_

_"Sure Laney!, where do I meet you?"_

_"Corey's place is 16 Cheerful Street"_

_"Okay, see you then"_

_"Bye"._

Laney hung up, smiling happily. She waved bye to her mother, and made her way to Corey's place, unaware of what Ukimei was planning.

**Ukimei Transition!**

Ukimei walked up the driveway of Corey's house, walking to the front door. She sighed as she knew she had to end her new friends.

She knocked on the door, and a few seconds afterwards, was greeted by a very angry looking Pink haired girl. "Like, who are you and junk?" She ask meanly.

Ukimei was about to speak up, until Corey came from behind. "Trina, leave her alone, she's new". Corey walked in front of Trina and invited Ukimei in. "Like I care!" Trina exclaimed, going back to her room.

Corey sighed. "Sorry about my sister, she's pretty much the devil" Corey joked, making Ukimei laugh.

When her and Ukimei made it down to the garage, they were greeted by the Kajura twins, followed by Laney. "Hey Ukimei, how's it going?" Laney asked. Ukimei gave a thumbs up.

"So, what do you guys normally do?" Ukimei eventually asked. Corey shrugged. "Either find a way to get an epic gig, or just jam out" Corey confessed. Laney rolled her eyes. "But we are seriously lacking in lyrics, aren't we Core" Laney said.

Corey rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you blame me? I don't get much inspiration around here". Kon Groaned. "That doesn't matter now, let's jam!" He exclaimed excitedly. Everyone nodded. "I'm fine just watching" Ukimei said.

For the next half an hour, Ukimei listened to the four friends rock out, until they stopped.

"Let's go grab some snacks!" Kon told his brother. They stared at each other excitedly then yelled "GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES!".

Laney fell to the ground as the twins swung past her. "You okay Lanes?" Corey asked, helping Laney up. "I'm fine Core, I'll go sort those two out, you two stay here" Laney said.

Corey smiled and continued to play his guitar as Laney left.

Ukimei silently sighed. _It's now or never, I can kill him, than his friends_ she thought, grabbing a knife out of her bag. She silently crept up to Corey, ready to stab him.

She was right behind him, ready to stab him in the back, but stopped. _Maybe I'm taking this the wrong way_ she thought, putting the knife back in her bag. _I'll just knock them out later and take them to the orbs, and they can get rid of them._

The twins and Laney came back, holding a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Um, I must go" Ukimei said, making her way to the garage door. "Ukimei wait!" Laney said. Ukimei stopped and turned to Laney. "Can you come tomorrow? please?" Laney pleaded.

Ukimei nodded, then left. Laney smiled.

Corey raised an eyebrow. " Why do you want her here tomorrow Lanes?". "Cause, I want to see if she can sing or play an instrument, I heard her humming before and it was really good!" Laney said. Corey realized what Laney was talking about and simply said "ohhhhhh".

After a long pause, Corey finally spoke up. "Great idea Lanes!" He exclaimed, bopping her nose. Laney blushed crazily.

Meanwhile, Ukimei was back at her home, getting her phone out.

_"I'm guessing you got rid of them?"_ G'orb answered.

_"Well, no but-"_

_"Well don't call me then! I don't want to know unless you've disposed of them"_

_"But, I have an idea, I will go to their place tomorrow, knock them out, and then bring them to you"_

_"Hmm, tempting..."_

_"Please G'orb!"_

_"Why don't you want to do it yourself. You don't like them do you? cause if you do, you and your sister are useless"_

_"No!, it's just that- I think you should have the honor of killing them"_

_"Very well then, knock them out, and meet me at your place, don't fail me, or you can say goodbye to your sister!"_

_"Okay"_ Ukimei hung up and immediately started crying.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. She didn't want to lose her sister, but she didn't want anyone, especially her only friends to get hurt.

Meanwhile, on the orbs U.F.O, G'orb had just got off the phone. "Finally! I will get rid of that meat pile!" he exclaimed.

He then turned to the cage his henchmen were guarding. "As for you, you will soon see your sister... FOR THE LAST TIME!" He laughed evilly.

In the cage, a dark haired girl, sort of the same look as Ukimei but younger, glared angrily at G'orb. "My sisters gonna get me out of here and you're not going to get away with it!" She retaliated.

G'orb smirked. "Yeah right, that'll never happen Asami , guards, put her back to sleep". The guards did as he said, and put a sleeping gas in the cage.

The last thing Asami saw, was G'orb setting the coordinates for earth.

**OMG UKIMEI WAS ABOUT TO KILL COREY!**

**Will she hand her only friends over to the orb experience?**

**Will the Newmans somehow return into the story?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Flame, Firing away!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**I'm back!, sorry for the long wait. I think this story will be shorter than I thought. Anyway, let's start!**

Ukimei was slowly making her way to Corey's house. She sighed sadly, as she put the box of cokes she was holding in her hand into her hand. She had put sleeping pills in four of them for the others.

She was about to knock on the garage door, until she heard something in the bush. She slowly crept up, and moves the leaves to find The Newmans hiding.

When Corey answered the door, he was surprised to see Ukimei with The Newmans. "They were trying to spy on you guys" Ukimei explained.

Corey forced the Newmans to go into the garage for interrogation. "Hey Ukimei, you got those drinks?" Laney asked. Ukimei grabbed the cokes out of her bag and gave the four with the sleep pills to Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon.

They opened the lids, Ukimei gulped. _I can't take this, I have to tell them! _she thought. Just before either of them could have a sip Ukimei yelled "Wait!".

All eyes were on her. Ukimei sighed, and told them everything. G'orb, her sister, the plan to get them killed. Laney went to hug Ukimei. "Don't worry, we've dealed with G'orb twice, we will get your sister back" She said. Corey looked at the Newmans. "Maybe we should get them to come with us, as bait" Corey suggested, smirking a bit.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Only this once Riffin" she said. Ukimei stood up. "I have an idea, you guys pretend to be knocked out when I take you to my place, and then-" Ukimei continued to tell the plan. When they finished preparing, they made their way to Ukimei's house.

At Ukimei's house, the members of Grojband and The Newmans, pretended to be asleep when they saw to U.F.O.

G'orb came out of it. "Good job, but why are those four here too?" He asked. "Oh, they overheard me knocking them out and were about to call the cops, so I had to bring them" Ukimei said.

G'orb, and the other three from the orb experience, grabbed the eight 'unconscious' teens, and dragged them into a cell. "Okay, I got them for you, can I have my sister now?" Ukimei asked. G'orb laughed hysterically, pushing her into the cell with the others. "You are so gullible you know?" He said.

The others stopped acting to see what was happening. "Hey, let us out of here!" Laney yelled. "Never! you'll never escape!" G'orb exclaimed, leaving them in the cell.

Corey opened the large bag he had, filled with the band instruments. "If we're loud enough with the music, we can shatter the bars! and get out of here" He explained. Laney rolled her eyes. "It could work, but we need lyrics". Corey frowned.

Ukimei suddenly remember her lyrics she wrote. "I have some lyrics" Ukimei said. Laney's eyes widened. "Can you sing?" She asked. Ukimei nodded. "You sing the lyrics! this is gonna be epic!" Laney exclaimed...

**Sorry if this was a short chapter, review for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5:Escaping

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been busy packing for my new house, so I haven't been able to come onto this story. Also, I am planning a total drama series. Anyway, let's start!**

The instruments were set. The lyrics were memorized, and the band, plus Ukimei were prepared. "This better work Riffin" Carrie mumbled angrily, obviously just wanting to go back to her garage and rock out with her friends.

Ukimei, was emotionless. In a cage near them, laid Asami, fast asleep. 'Don't worry sis, I shall get you out' Ukimei thought, a tear rolling down her face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we're going to get out of here, with your sister" Laney said, hugging Ukimei. Ukimei hugged her back.

"Time to rock" Kin said. The others nodded, taking their places. "Core, before we start, in case we don't survive, I just wanted to say, You've been the best band leader and band could have" Laney said, blushing. Corey smiled. "It's been a pleasure, now count us in Kon!"

G'orb heard Corey speaking. "Wait NO!" he screamed, waking up Asami, who gasped to see her sister. Kon tapped his drumsticks. "1,2,3,4"...

**Avril Lavinge: When You're Gone**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

The song ended the final chords, with Corey giving a huge guitar solo, making the sound waves break the bars and any glass around smash.

Asami ran to her sister hugging her tightly. "What have you done! we're gonna crash!" G'orb exclaimed. He through a metal bar at Corey, hoping it would end his life. Instead, Ukimei stepped in front, and smacked the bar away with her arm.

Ukimei slowly fell to the ground, her arm in huge pain. "Ukimei!" Asami exclaimed, running toward her sister. "Do n-not worry, I'm fine" Ukimei said.

Angry, Laney attacked G'orb, giving him endless karate kicks and punches. His band, were being attacked by the rest of Grojband and the Newmans.

The Orb Experienced were knocked out cold, and the space craft was quickly falling to the ground. Lenny spotted some parachutes and threw one to each of them.

Corey put his parachute on, and was about to jump, until he saw some of the cage bars on top of Laney. "Lanes!" He exclaimed, racing towards his dream girl. He was stopped by Ukimei. " I will get her, take my sister and get out of here" Ukimei said.

Asami looked surprised at her. "But you might get killed!" Asami and Corey both exclaimed. She seemed to have ignored them, since she was already at Laney. "Go!" She yelled.

Corey picked up Asami, and jumped out. He pulled the wires, and the chute flung open. "What about Ukimei?" Asami said, starting to freak out. Corey looked at the little girls frightened face. "She'll be fine, don't worry" He said.

Corey and Asami reunited with the others. "Wait, where Ukimei and Laney?" Kon asked. Kin then gasped, and pointed to the sky, where a parachute could be seen. "It's them! they're alright!" Kin exclaimed.

Ukimei landed, still carrying Laney with her good arm. She raced to the others, until... **BOOM!...** The U.F.O had crashed and exploded right behind Ukimei and Laney, cause Ukimei to fall to the ground.

Corey ran to the girls and grabbed both of them, just before a giant piece of metal landed where they were. Ukimei and Laney were laid carefully on the ground. "T-Thanks Core" Laney said, only just waking up. Corey hugged Laney instantly, then kissed her. Laney's eyes widened, then closed as she kissed him back.

"Will Ukimei be okay?" Asami asked. Laney frowned. "She's still knocked out, we should get her to a hospital.". The others nodded. Kon picked up Ukimei, and they quickly made their way to the hospital.

**2 DAYS LATER TRANSITION**

It had been two days since G'orb was defeated, an Ukimei had woken up a day ago. She had to stay in an extra day, to make sure she was well. The others just had to have quick check ups, only Ukimei had broken a bone. She had broken her arm hitting the metal bar away.

the four Grojband members and Asami, awaited outside the room Asami was in. When a doctor had come out, they all sprung up. "She is allowed to leave today' The doctor said. Ukimei came out, a sling on her arm. Asami ran to her sister and hugged her, not letting her go. "I missed you so much Asami" Ukimei said, hugging her sister back.

She then looked at Laney, Corey, Kin and Kon. "I would like to thank you for helping me get my sister back. If it weren't for you, I may have never seen her again, and we will never forget you". Laney stared at Ukimei, a confused look on her face. "Your leaving? why don't you say, you'd be a great singer for the band" Laney asked. "And, you're a great friend too" Corey added.

Ukimei giggle at how desperate they were for her to stay, but she couldn't speak. She was too sad to say anything. So Asami spoke. "We'd stay, but we know our parents are still alive out there somewhere, they had never died, we just lost them".

Ukimei nodded. "We understand, and we hope you find your parents" Laney said, hugging Ukimei and Asami. Corey, Kin and Kon joined the group hug.

When Ukimei and Asami left, they kept waving and saying goodbye to each other until they were out of ear shot. "so... what now?" Laney asked. Corey blushed, knowing that this would be his chance. "Look, Laney, I have always liked you, ever since I met you, and- well- what I'm saying is, do you wanna -um err" Corey started, his face going redder.

Kin rolled his eyes and groaned. "He wants to know if you'll go out with him!" Kin exclaimed. Corey nodded. Instantly, Laney glomped onto Corey, and shouted "YES".

**I couldn't think of a better way to end it, sorry. But there you have it, happy endings! see you next time!**

**Flame, Firing Away!**


End file.
